Solid-state code reading terminals are installed in many venues, such as supermarkets, warehouse clubs, airports, department stores, and other kinds of retailers to electro-optically read by image capture a plurality of decodable symbol codes, such as one-dimensional (1D) codes, particularly Universal Product Code (UPC) bar codes, two-dimensional (2D) bar codes such as Quick Response (QR) codes as well as non-symbol codes such as such as driver's licenses, receipts, signatures, etc. Typically, the symbol codes are printed with ink on media such as paper, metal, or plastic. Hence, these printed symbols are referred to as printed codes.
In recent years, it has become increasingly advantageous to display symbol codes on display screens of electronic devices, such as cellular mobiles phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), e-readers, portable tablets, slates, and computers. Such symbol codes, displayed on display screens of electronic devices, are referred to as electronically displayed codes.
Known code reading terminals use different modes for imaging the printed codes and the electronically displayed codes. Unlike imaging of printed codes, imaging of electronically displayed codes is typically done without the use of illumination to avoid specular reflection from the display screens of electronic devices. One way of determining the correct mode of operation for imaging a symbol code is to provide a manual switch to allow an operator to select one of the two modes in accordance with an object presented before the code reading terminal. Another way is to take a first image of the object presented before the code reading terminal. If the image is successfully decoded, it is assumed that the object comprises a printed code. If the image is not successfully decoded, then it is assumed that the object comprises an electronically displayed code and a second image of the object is taken using illumination settings optimized for the imaging electronically displayed codes. However, such an hit-and-trial method degrades the battery life and eventually, the performance of code reading terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need to determine whether an object presented before the code reading terminal comprises a printed code or an electronically displayed prior to image capture and accordingly select mode of operation of the code reading terminal for image capture.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.